


Takeover

by AkatCuties



Series: Mafia!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M, sorry I didn't realize either lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatCuties/pseuds/AkatCuties
Summary: Sehun wants to take over the Wu Corporations, and the eldest son of the Wu family seems like the easiest way in. He had planned for a takeover of the company, but he fails to take care of his most important asset: his heart.





	Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my livejournal, originally posted on March 6th 2014

To any underground dealer like Oh Sehun, thoughts of wanting to live the easy life as the CEO of a legitimate company always come to mind. To be honest, living life having to always watch your back, covering up any loose ends, dealing with other shady human beings; it gets tiring, very quickly. Sure, at the young age of twenty-five, Sehun was one of the most successful dealers of the black market, securing deals quickly and efficiently. But this made him all the more determined to buy his way out, to reap the benefits of all his shady dealings. And what easier way other than to buy out an already existing (legitimate and fully legal) company?

This wasn’t the first time that the thought has crossed his mind. In fact, ever since his first deal was almost botched by a sudden betrayal by one of their buyers, Sehun has been on the lookout for prospective ‘easy targets’ as he called it. He was playing a dangerous game, skirting on the edges of the law. Granted, he was one of the best players out there, but better to leave when you’re at the top than to leave penniless, or even worse, not leave at all.

It was with that thought in mind that he manouvered his way through the crowd, ladies and gentleman in their finest attires as they gossiped about whatever it is high-class people chatter about at an event for high-class people. He would have crinkled his nose in annoyance, his face was quite expressive when it came to his likes and dislikes, but he had his image to maintain. And in the near future, this too would be his life, aimlessly throwing lavish parties to gain funds from other rich people. So he sucked it up, keeping a stoic expression that gave away nothing but an aura of mystery, something that he was sure would attract the attention that he wanted.  
He had done his research on the attendees of the party, but none were anything close to his real target. Kyungsoo had suggested that Sehun go for smaller fry, something that would attract less attention, but Sehun couldn’t care less. He secretly loved the attention that would come with taking over such a high-profile corporation, and he had found the right one.

The Wu Corporation, built upon the beliefs of humanitarian rights and providing for the less fortunate was the perfect target. Sehun could care less about the goodwill of the company, it was a mere plus for someone with his questionable background to gain the trust of others, but his true motive lay with another aspect of the Wu family. The eldest son, Luhan, was set to take over from his father anytime soon. However, Sehun had already planned otherwise, noting how Luhan would always zone out whenever the talks at previous events turned to the business, opting to stare wistfully at couples dancing away the night on the dancefloor. It was from all those times attending those stupid events that Sehun realized: Luhan was a hopeless romantic, and would fall into his hands like putty.

Luhan was no doubt a looker, with his pale skin and light honey blond hair that made him look simply ethereal. He was shorter than Sehun by quite a bit, but he is sure that it won’t matter to the son of the Wu family, since he’s seen how Luhan’s eyes flicker his way once in a while. His pink lips would press into a fine line; anyone would assume that Luhan felt dislike towards Sehun, considering his behaviour, but Sehun was sure it was quite the opposite, and would make it work for him.

And tonight was the night that it would all begin, all his hard work coming together. They say first impressions matter, but Sehun believes otherwise. It’s the wait that comes between glimpsing a person for the first time, the second time, maybe a third time and so forth and actually meeting them in person and speaking that matters. He’s made himself known to Luhan only by short appearances here and there, but has never gone up to the older male. He knows that he’s been in Luhan’s mind, from the way Luhan would continue to have this contemplative look on his face every time they make eye contact. But like it’s been said before, Sehun is the best player around, and he knows how to play the game.

He slides onto an empty stool by the bar, calling down the bartender with a small wave of his hand.

“Would you mind just coming closer for a second?” he says, crooking his fingers at the man, who nods slyly, moving in as requested. “Thanks for this, Jongin, this’ll be the push he needs,” he whispers, chuckling as he pulls back.

“Glad to be of service,” Jongin replies, laughing as he turns to his other customers. 

Suddenly, the empty space beside Sehun is occupied by the very person he was waiting for, and he has to resist the urge to smirk. _Hook, line and sinker._

“I don’t think we’ve officially met, but you must come a lot to our events considering how chummy you are with the bartender.” Luhan’s voice is soft-spoken, just as Sehun had envisioned, but it had an underlying charisma underneath it that seemed to show that Luhan was not as ‘easy’ as Sehun made him out to be. Or maybe he was, considering how he was sat beside him at this very moment.

“No, we haven’t, and yes I do.” Sehun kept his responses curt, forcing Luhan to speak up if he wanted more.

“Hm, I know everyone who comes to our events, I make it my personal duty to make myself known to all those that are invited.” Luhan sounds prideful of the fact, although there’s a hint of confusion that he’s obviously trying oh so hard to hide.

“I see.”

“So how about you? Are you an uninvited pest, or are you just one elusive man?” Sehun frowned at the word ‘pest’ but let it slide.

“Ouch, I thought it wouldn’t matter to the Wu Corporation how they got their funds, be it from your high-class sponsors or some average man like me.”

“That is besides the point--”

“But I will admit, I am both an elusive man and an uninvited _pest_ , as you called me.” It was the truth, but to Luhan, it probably seemed like Sehun was trying to flirt with him. 

“And what brings Mr. Elusive to our parties? I doubt that it is merely out of your goodwill that you repeatedly slip past security.” And there it was. The plural in ‘parties’ definitely meant that Luhan had seen him before, and it was confirmation that Sehun had managed to snag his attention.

“I am a man of business, but I do seek the pleasures that this life has to offer me once in a while.” Sehun leans closer to Luhan, subtly brushing his finger on Luhan’s hand which was on the bartop. He gets closer, closer, closer, until his breath is tickling the earlobe hidden beneath Luhan’s light hair. “Sometimes, it’s not a business deal I’m looking for, but something a little more…” He bites onto the tempting lobe, licking a long stripe down to Luhan’s chin. The smaller shivers. “Something a little more _priceless_.” 

Sehun smirks when he notices Luhan’s breaths becoming increasingly shallow. _Romance is priceless, so it’s easy to dish out to targets like you, but I’m more interested in the abundance of wealth that your family holds. Like I said, enjoying the pleasure of this life, where everything is bought._

“And how do you plan to achieve that?” Luhan tries to keep his cool, but the waver in his voice is there, giving away his flustered state. There’s a creeping blush on his neck and cheeks, and Sehun internally congratulates himself on a job well done. He presses a fleeting kiss on the underside of Luhan’s jaw.

“I’m not quite sure yet.” Sehun abruptly moves back, resisting the laugh bubbling at his throat when he sees Luhan’s flabbergasted expression. “Well I bid you a goodnight, I have somewhere to be,” he says as he stands up, leaving without a second glance.  
_Finally, out of that stuffy party. But at least the plan has started off beautifully, time to execute it all the way. Luhan, I’ll be taking over your business soon enough, without having to spend a single dime._

$

It wasn’t until a month later that the next fundraiser was being held at the Wu family home and Sehun would be making his grand appearance after their last meeting. As always, he slipped in amongst the crowd, making his way to the bar, where he knew Jongin would be stationed.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Elusive,” Jongin teasingly greets with a wink. “Anything for you tonight?”

“Drink? No. Just the news on how our little fish reacted after I left.” That was all Luhan was to Sehun. A fish being baited, something to be kept in his collection was he had caught it in. Jongin laughs at the nickname for his boss, wiping down the bar.

“Just like you wanted I presume. He was sitting there, in shock, for a good ten minutes before he started downing shots, and I’m assuming it was because of denial.”

“Perfect.” Sehun allows himself a small smile, before full out smirking when he feels a presence beside him.

“Jongin, I trust you’re serving the guests well?” Luhan focuses his attention on the bartender, but both of them know that it’s all just an act. Jongin bows, containing his laughter as he’s doubled over, and makes his way to the other side of the bar.

“And I didn’t even get to ask for my drink,” muses Sehun, only to mess with Luhan of course.

“Good, we pay for _invited_ guests to get complimentary drinks, not some shady underground businessmen like yourself, Oh Sehun.” Luhan sounds cold, glaring at said man. Sehun was mildly surprised, he hadn’t expected everything to come out in just a month, but he would make do with whatever was dealt to him. After all, the best of players can make the best of any situation, and come out victorious only by playing risky. Besides, the fact that Luhan had gone all out to uncover his identity means that he’s succeeded in planting the seed that would tie Luhan to him.

“Again, you hurt me with your words, but they aren’t far from the truth,” he says easily, finally turning to face Luhan directly. “Let’s continue this conversation outside.” The atmosphere was starting to get too stuffy for Sehun, some lavishly-dressed ladies squished to his other side, their heavy diamond necklaces sending an unpleasant glare to his eyes.

“Why? Planning to dispose of me for discovering your secrets?” Luhan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“No, I no longer want to associate myself with my past. I’m not proud of it,” _That’s a lie, my success is my pride,_ ”but it’s not something worth killing over.” Sehun watched with amusement as Luhan’s eyes widened.

“Killing?”

“Was that not what you were implying?” Sehun questions with a small smirk, having too much fun messing with Luhan.

“Uhm---”

“Well, either way, it doesn’t matter.”

“Then why do we need to go outside?” pressed Luhan, now looking more worried than before.

“I need a smoke, and we’ll have privacy.”

“What makes you think I’ll go with you?” says Luhan huffily, stubbornly staying in his seat. Sehun gets up, teasingly crooking his index finger towards Luhan to invite the smaller to follow him out. He turns around, noting from the corner of his eyes that Luhan was internally conflicted but decided to get up in the end, muttering something like ‘Let’s get some fresh air, I’m not going out because of him, definitely not’. Sehun wanted to laugh, but he held it in, wanting to escape more  
than anything.

As soon as they feel the crisp night air entering their lungs, they both take a breath of relief. Sehun reaches into his breast pocket for his cigarette and lighter, handing the lighter to Luhan.

“Help me?” he says, placing the cigarette in between his lips, bending down slightly so that Luhan wouldn’t have to reach as high. Luhan crinkled his face in disgust.

“Smoking will kill you.”

“And so will anything else,” Sehun replies with a shrug. 

“I hate the smoke, and I’m sensitive to it.” Luhan tries again.

“And? Just light it up, Luhan.” He begrudgingly follows Sehun’s request, face distorting into a frown when Sehun puffs out the first cloud of smoke.

“So tell me, what are you really here for? If you’re planning to seduce one of the girls in finance--” Ah, so I’m seductive am I? thinks Sehun, “then don’t even think about it.”

“And what if I said I want to seduce you?” Sehun lowers his voice to a sultry whisper, once again leaning closer to Luhan. The other tries to move away, the smoke is making his eyes water, and his throat is threatening to start a coughing fit.

“Cut the crap.” Luhan leans back, glaring daggers at Sehun. But there’s a faint flush on his pale skin that he can’t hide.

“I’m not saying anything that’s not true.” Another puff.

“And what makes you think I’m an easy target?” Another cough.

“I never said that.” _I’ve thought about it plenty._

“Then why me?” Luhan sounds baffled by the attention.

“It’s simple. I like you.” _As if._ Silence ensues as Luhan just stands there in shock.

“But you don’t even know me--” Sehun leans in, breathing out a cloud of smoke right into Luhan’s mouth. He starts softly kissing Luhan, who tastes the bitter taste of smoke, _disgusting_ , on Sehun’s tongue. But it’s oh so addicting, and he finds himself responding, reaching up to tangle his hands in Sehun’s hair.

“Then let me get to know you,” Sehun murmurs against Luhan’s lips, and right there and then, the deal is sealed, Luhan none the wiser.

$

Over the next few months, Sehun met with Luhan outside of the latter’s family fundraisers, bringing him to all sorts of places. They ranged from the nearby park to the upscale restaurant in the upperside of town. The only thing that never changed throughout all their dates was Sehun’s teasing behaviour. Call him crazy, but he gained a strange sense of satisfaction every time he succeeded in making his target’s cheeks blush pink with embarrassment.

“You’re taking too long,” Jongin mentions to him one day. They were at another Wu function once more, Sehun feeling slightly stiff after being forced to wear a full suit, as opposed to his usual dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned, by Luhan ( _I’m officially putting you on our guest list, so you have to dress the part if you don’t want to return to being an uninvited pest_ ). But for some reason, he didn’t feel as annoyed as he used to.

“What do you mean?” asks Sehun, searching the sea of styled updos and gelled hair for a head of freshly-dyed silver hair tinged with lilac streaks. It had taken Luhan a lot of convincing (and sloppy kisses), but Sehun was a persuasive man (and very good at kissing). Again, it made him feel that sense of satisfaction seeing Luhan following his every whim, every command. _Possessiveness_ , Kyungsoo had said one day. Sehun had dismissed him at first, saying that it was nothing of the sort, but over time, he started to agree with his right-hand man. Luhan was _his_ for the taking.

“You’re doing that weird smirking thing again,” sighs Jongin, waving his hand in front of the absentminded man. “I know you love playing with your food, but it’s been almost a year.”

“Has it?” Sehun turns back to Jongin with his eyebrows raised. He himself hadn’t realized the amount of time that had passed. “Huh.” He props his elbows on the bar, leaning his chin on his palms. 

“That’s your only thought? Kyungsoo’s starting to get worried, since you’re always off on dates with Luhan, it’s as if you actually _like_ spending all of your time with him.” Jongin sounds baffled, hands resting on his hips. “Is this still about your way out, or has it become something else?” he adds, cutting to the chase.

“These things take time, Jongin. And Kyungsoo should know better than to read in unnecessary people.” Sehun snaps, banging his hands onto the bar and glaring at Jongin, who just walks away after sending an equally hostile glare to Sehun, shaking his head.

“Is everything okay?” Sehun almost falls off his stool when Luhan’s quiet voice is just beside his ear, catching himself (both mentally and physically) just in time. “The tension between you two… well, let’s just say that tension like that shouldn’t be present at a goodwill function.” Luhan’s eyebrows furrow at the centre of his brow as he scans Sehun’s face.

“Yeah, babe, everything’s fine.” Sehun loops his arm around Luhan’s waist, pulling the smaller onto his lap. _It’s all part of the act, I can’t help it if I’m a good actor,_ he thinks to himself. “It was nothing, he must just be stressed with the other customers and took it out on me unintentionally,” he easily lies.

“That’s not right of him…” mumbles Luhan, but he lets it go when he feels Sehun peppering his sensitive neck with kisses. “Sehun, we’re in public.” He can already feel the heat rising from the places that Sehun’s lips attach themselves to.

“And?” Sehun continues to nuzzle closer and closer to Luhan, his breathy chuckles causing goosebumps to rise on Luhan’s skin.

“Stop, it’s embarrassing. What if people see and think weird things?” Luhan’s eyes dart around the room, but luckily everyone seemed too absorb in their own mindless chatter to care about the touchy couple by the bar.

“Like what?” As always, it was too much fun messing with Luhan, especially when it was in public.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable.” Luhan gives up, causing Sehun to finally move back with amusement lighting up his eyes. They sit in silence for a few minutes, saying hello to a few guests who stopped beside them to chatter, but Sehun speaks up once more once they had been left alone.

“You know, I was thinking…” he begins, but stops when Luhan gasps dramatically, hands flying to his mouth.

“Uh-oh, are you hurt anywhere?” Luhan cuts in, cheekily patting Sehun’s head.

“Shut up.” Sehun growls, reaching forward to push Luhan by the shoulders (lightly).

“Haha, sorry, do go on.”

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking,” Luhan snickers, but Sehun doesn’t let that faze him, “do you really want to take over your father?” Luhan freezes, the smile on his face instantly wiped off. But Sehun knows what he’s doing. Jongin mentioning that it had been in fact almost a year since he began his plan had pushed him to start the next step. Truthfully, Kyungsoo was right to be worried. This was long overdue, but at least it gave him confidence in its success. _That’s why I prolonged it, to increase the chance of success. That’s why._

“What are you talking about?” Luhan’s voice when he finally replied was cold, harsh as he lashed out at Sehun. All of the warmth in his eyes, in his voice, was gone, his hand retracting from it’s place in Sehun’s grasp.

“Just hear me out.” Luhan is about to interject, but Sehun quickly continues talking. “I see the way you look when your father starts talking about the company in front of you.”

“And what exactly do I look like?” Luhan asks grumpily, crossing his arms. Sehun wonders if he misread Luhan, but braves on. _Oh Sehun, you are never wrong, trust yourself._

“Like you’d rather be out there, actually helping people as opposed to just sitting in some stuffy office, planning parties for rich ass people to spend their money in the name of charity.” He waves his hand around dismissively, motioning to the crowd who were louder than ever, the drinks finally getting to them.

“It doesn’t matter--”

“Yes it does.” Sehun argues, hushing the older.

“What do you suggest I do? It’s not like I can just walk away. I have responsibilities, something that you wouldn’t understand.” Luhan sounds exasperated, pulling his fingers through his slightly dry hair. He grimaces when a few strands of silver-lilac drift from his fingers.

“Who says I don’t understand?” Sehun counters, linking together their hands once more.

“You were an underground dealer in the Black Market. That screams anything _but_ responsible,” Luhan retorts, but he lets his hand rest in Sehun’s, not trying to pull away.

“Moot point.” Sehun shrugs it off.

“Valid point,” argues Luhan.

“We’re off the main point here!” The younger bursts out in frustration, and Luhan replies with amusement lacing his voice.

“Which is?”

“If you had let me finish,” _Time to start the last phase_ , “I was going to suggest a proposition that would let you continue to help people and not just be stuck behind some desk every hour of the day.”

“That’s _not_ vague, not at all.” Sarcasm is dripping in every word of Luhan’s and he barely contains his eye roll. 

“What if I took over your office duties for you?” There’s silence as Luhan blinks rapidly at Sehun, who has a small crooked smile on his lips.

“Okay, that joke wasn’t very funny. Where’s the real punch line?” he replies, flabbergasted.

“I’m being serious here!”

“So you _were_ just aiming from the company for the start!” accuses Luhan, wrenching his hand from Sehun’s, his voice like venom. He jabs Sehun’s chest with his forefinger, grabbing a fistful of fabric in his clenched fist.

“No!” _Yes._ “I’m just thinking of you, babe.” Sehun gently pries away Luhan’s fingers, interlacing them with his. He dips his head down, kissing the knuckles on Luhan’s hand, slowly moving down to his wrist.

“By taking over my family company? Go fuck yourself. Ugh. I cannot believe this.” Luhan huffs, although anyone could tell that he was trying hard not to be distracted by Sehun’s ministrations. He harshly pulls away for the nth time that night, getting up abruptly.

“Wait, Luhan--”

“No.” And with that, Luhan left the venue, not once turning back.

$

Sehun walks into Wu Corporation headquarters with his head held high, although he’s sure that Luhan’s pretty much blacklisted him from ever seeing him. It had been more than a week since Luhan had stopped answering his calls, his messages, and Sehun needed something, anything, to control the damage. He makes his way to the secretary sitting beside the front desk, coughing to gain her attention.

“I’m here for the ten o’clock with Mr. Wu.” Sehun drums his fingers on the desk as the secretary types away on her keyboard, glasses perched high on the bridge of her nose.

“Mr. Oh? Please make your way up to the top floor, Mr. Wu is ready for you.” She gestures to a set of elevators to the right of the front desk.

“Thank you.” Sehun follows her instructions, suddenly feeling a queasiness in the pit of his stomach. _I shouldn’t be nervous… I’ve got this all planned out. Or maybe it’s because it’s my last… No, get this over with before you start celebrating,_ he thinks as the elevator goes up to the top floor, the journey taking quite a while since the building was quite tall. It left him time, too much time, to think about everything. True, he had planned on getting to the Wus through Luhan, but effectively, it was Luhan’s father that holds the final decision, for now at least. Was Sehun willing to wait until Luhan took over, and gain power from behind the scenes? _No._ Sehun thrived on power.

The obnoxious beeping of the elevator signalling his floor rang, and Sehun steps out, gulping down his nervousness. He spots the plaque reading ‘Kris Wu, CEO of Wu Corporation’ hanging proudly on one of the doors ( _It would look nicer if it read my name,_ thinks Sehun) and knocks on it, stepping in when he hears a gruff ‘Come in’.

“Good morning, Mr. Wu.” Sehun bows, on his best behaviour. It’s the routine he uses when he’s meeting new clients, to make sure that he scores the deal. And score he must. If this failed, it was a year’s worth of hard work all gone to waste (not to mention the money he spent on Luhan and dates)

“Good morning to you, Mr. Oh.” He motions for Sehun to take a seat in front of him, which the latter does. “Luhan’s told me about you.” 

“I can imagine so.” Sehun chuckles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Although I did not get to clear a misunderstanding with him, so I’m assuming that you’ve heard less than stellar things.”

“That child, and I’m saying this as a father, is too naive, too innocent.” Kris sighs, closing the file that he was browsing through when Sehun came in.

“Excuse me?” That was not what Sehun was expecting. He was expecting a restraining order, a threat of some sort.

“He thinks you’re a scum, for dealing in the black market with more than questionable clients.” Sehun stays silent, unable to disagree with his words. “But all companies have to start off somewhere.”

“Are you saying that…”

“Yes. Although we are now providing for the less fortunate, I didn’t always run things this way. Luhan was just too young to know. The business skyrocketed when he was a mere child, how would he know the behind-the-scenes goings-on?” Although what Kris was explaining to him made sense, he was doing the same after all, it still surprised him.

“I don’t mean to pry, but why are you telling me this?” Sehun asks, unsure of what Kris was trying to get at.

“I know why you tried to get close to Luhan.” _What?_

“Sir--”

“Don’t deny it.” Kris’ voice cuts him off, leaving no room for argument.

“I--” Sehun was left speechless, struggling to find words that could get him out of this situation. _Shit. I was so close and now I might lose it all. Shit._ He lowers his head, staring at the carpeted floor. Oh Sehun was stuck, and he didn’t know what to do to save himself.

“Anyone who hears of this might question _my_ moral values, but I have to do what’s best for the company too.” Sehun’s ears perk up at Kris’ sudden comment, and he lifts his head up to face the CEO.

“Huh?”

“I will let you take over the company, on the condition that you take care of Luhan as you had first intended to.” Sehun was absolutely gobsmacked. His jaw fell slack, and he couldn’t help but feel that this was some sick joke of Luhan’s.

“What?” 

“You heard me. As much as I want Luhan to be happily in love, I know that you have a special place in his heart, even if it isn’t mutual.” Sehun can feel the anger, the disappointment in Kris’ last statement, and his heart clenched, but he shook it off. “So treat him well, give him the love he deserves.”

There’s a pregnant pause as Sehun tries to take in Kris’ words. “Why are you doing this?”

“You know as well as I do; Luhan will not be happy doing what I do, what the CEO of a company has to do. He sees numbers and falls asleep. But give him children to play with, and he’s a ball of energy.”

“But what makes you think he’ll agree?” Sehun wants to slap himself for questioning every detail, his previous self would have jumped on the opportunity in a split second, but--

“Convince him. If not, it’s more your loss than mine.”

Suddenly, Luhan bursts into the room.

“Dad, there’s this charity drive going on--” his voice dying as soon as he spots Sehun sitting down in front of his father. “Why are you here?” he hisses at Sehun, and then turns to his father, 

“Why are you talking to him?”

“Luhan, wait,” Sehun stands up, reaching out for the smaller, but Luhan runs out before he can.

“Go.” Sehun turns back to see Kris sighing and shooing him out. “Like I said, give him the love he deserves. If not, I’ll personally come out of retirement to send you to the deepest pits of hell.” Sehun suppresses a shiver, running out to follow Luhan. He decides to take the stairs, seeing that the elevator seems to be stopping at every floor.

When he finally reaches the ground floor, Sehun is exhausted, sweat dripping from his forehead, his suit ruined. but he sees Luhan’s mop of silver hair leaving the building, and he uses his last burst of energy to follow the sprinting male.

“Luhan wait!” he calls out, but Luhan ignores him, running into a small alleyway besides the building. Sehun doesn’t give up, chasing him to a dead end. Sehun slams his hands either side of Luhan’s head, pushing his heated body against Luhan’s.

“Get away from me,” growls Luhan, pushing Sehun by the shoulders. But the taller just slumps forward, letting all of his weight rest on the wall. His breathing, heavy.

“Listen to me, please,” pleads Sehun, whispering against the shell of Luhan’s ear. He had developed a strange fetish of moving close to Luhan, whispering into his ear instead of speaking normally. 

“No. I cannot believe you! You even went to my father? How desperate are you?” Luhan’s shouts are a direct contrast to Sehun’s whispers, although they trail off into a choked sob when Luhan stops resisting, lying limp in Sehun’s arms.

“I’m doing this for you.” Suddenly, Sehun pulls back, only to surge forwards and press his lips to Luhan’s, tongue darting to force Luhan’s mouth open for him. The kiss is sloppy, filled with passion, anger on Luhan’s part. Or maybe it was desperation, Sehun wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Why?” Luhan repeats when they part for air. His hair is tousled, lips swollen, and Sehun wants so badly just to make him look even more wrecked. But he resists, knowing that Luhan needs an answer. Not necessarily the truth, but what he wants, no needs to hear.

“Like I said before, you don’t like being in the office, just going through piles and piles of documents, you told me it’s so boring.” Sehun gauges Luhan’s reaction, smirking when he sees Luhan looking away, but not disagreeing. “Let me do that for you, so you can do what really matters. I see your smile when you do something that matters, when you see someone smiling at you for the goodness in your heart.” He takes in a deep breath after his speech, although Sehun wonders where all those words suddenly came from. Jongin’s words come back to him, _has it become something else?_ He shakes off the feeling, _it must be Mr. Wu’s influence from earlier…_

“Is that really what you think?” questions Luhan, but Sehun can detect the hint of acceptance in his words.

“Yes,” he blows into Luhan’s ear, sending shivers down the other’s spine. _Yes, a thousand times, if it gets me Wu Corporations…_

“Okay...”

\--

They returned to Kris’ office sometime later (after Sehun decided to reward Luhan for agreeing) with their hair and clothes looking far too messy for it to only be noon, and Kris raises an eyebrow at their appearance. Luhan at least has the decency to look sheepish, but Sehun just grins at the CEO.

“So I’m guessing you’re okay with Sehun’s proposition?” Kris asks his son.

“Yes…” Luhan nods, clutching at the hem of his shirt. “Dad, I’m sorry--”

“No, there’s no need to be sorry, I knew ever since you were a young boy, that this job was not meant for you,” assures Kris, smiling gently. “Sehun, remember what I told you when you came to me; if you ever forget… well, we discussed that too, didn’t we?”

“Yes, sir.” Luhan looks between the two males in confusion, but doesn’t comment on their exchange.

“Anyway, I’ve already started preparations for my retirement, as both of you know. So we’ll reveal this change of leadership to the media and public by next month, hopefully at our next fundraiser. Is that okay with you, Sehun?”

“Of course.” _The earlier I get my hands on the company, the better. I’ll be out of the underground business for good, living the easy life._

$

And so the next few weeks passed by in a blur, nothing changing much from before. Sehun still took Luhan on dates, but more often than not, he would also find himself in Kris’ company, learning the workings of the business. It was boring, but it was bearable. He kept thinking of the money that came with the job, and he would be okay.

When the date for the next fundraiser came around, Sehun was dressed up by Luhan again, the couple entering the grand hall side by side. Sehun had his arms around Luhan’s waist, guiding the smaller to their table. All eyes, and camera lenses, were on them, only causing Luhan’s edginess to hit the roof.

“Stop it, Sehun,” he hisses, eyeing their surroundings warily.

“Stop what? We’re about to reveal our relationship… they’re going to find out, sooner or later.” To prove his point, Sehun pulls Luhan even closer, whispering his next words right into Luhan’s reddening ears. “Might as well let them take nice pictures.” Luhan whines, but doesn’t retaliate (he still has his image to maintain, or at least, what little he has left after Sehun’s stunts).  
The night progresses smoothly, the normal chit chat filling the hall. Soon, Kris stepped up onto the podium, calling for everyone’s attention.

“Good evening, everyone,” he greets, smiling his charming smile to warm up the atmosphere. “I hope that you’re all emptying your wallets in the name of charity,” the room is filled with chuckles, “but I also have some news for you all.”

Suddenly Luhan’s feeling nervous, his throat parched. He reaches for the water bottle, only to find it in Sehun’s hands. The younger smirks and uncaps the top, maintaining eye contact with Luhan, and takes big gulps. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, the sight turns Luhan on, so very much. But then he remembers the speech is going to end soon, and it’ll be his turn up there, with Sehun by his side of course. He reaches for the water bottle, but Sehun is unrelenting. He seems to be in a teasing mood, but Luhan is definitely not in the mood to deal with him.

Out of nowhere, Sehun grabs onto Luhan’s wrist, pulling the older towards him. Their lips crash together, and Luhan gasps when he feels Sehun opening up his mouth, still full of water. Sehun’s tongue takes the opportunity, forcing the water down Luhan’s throat. Some water dribbles to the side of their mouths, trickling down onto their chins. If he had thought that just watching Sehun drinking water could turn him on, what he was doing now was a hundred times more arousing.  
A sudden flash brings him back to the present, reminding him of the cameras surrounding them. _Crap._ He pushes Sehun away dazedly, turning to the podium to see his father looking down at him.

“As I was saying, I will step down and my oldest son’s partner will be taking over.”  
Sehun gets up beside him, extending a hand.

“Let’s get up there then,” he chuckles, laughing louder when Luhan slaps the hand away, face as red as a tomato.

This was the beginning of a new era that'll be lead by Oh Sehun, he will make sure of it. It was with confidence that he stepped up onto the podium, Luhan leading the way to take Kris’ position. Kris moves beside Sehun, reaching for a firm handshake, his eyes conveying it all. Kris wasn’t just handing over his company, he was handing over his son too. But he didn’t think too much about it, turning to face Luhan, who had begun to speak.

“Before I let Mr. Oh say a few words as the next in line, I too would like to congratulate him.” Luhan waits as the audience claps, smiling at Sehun beside him. “To be honest, I have never seen myself doing what my father does, so it is with my whole support that a man like Oh Sehun become the company’s CEO and I hope that you will show him just as much support.” And with those words Luhan turns to Sehun with his hand extended for a handshake. Their hands linger in each other’s but Luhan pulls away first when he remembers that they’re in the spotlight. Luhan moves away, leaving the microphone open for Sehun.

“First of all, I would like to thank the Wu’s for this wonderful opportunity,” Sehun motions for the audience to clap with him, smiling wide when they do so, “because if it weren’t for them, I would not be here tonight. It is an honour to lead such a prestigious company that helps the less fortunate, and I will do my best to continue the charitable work being done.” _I’ll do anything as long as I get to be a leader._

“But I would also like to reveal, or many of you might have already realized, that I am currently in a relationship with Luhan, so I hope that you will look kindly on us,” he adds, reaching for Luhan’s hand to twine their fingers together. Luhan reddens, but makes no move to let go (although he glanced at Kris, who was pointedly looking at the audience).

The speeches over and done with, it was time for the photograph session for the media. Sehun relished in the attention, it was rare for an underground boss to be able to enjoy publicity like cameras and photographers (it was either you kept hidden or your face would be plastered on hit lists) so he basked in the attention. First, it had been Sehun standing in between the two Wus, probably to be used for the news of the succession. But after a few snapshots, Kris had moved away, leaving (what they assumed to be) the tabloids to snap away couple shots of Sehun and Luhan.

The poses were normal at first, just standing side by side, but Sehun was in a teasing mood (when was he not?). He tugged on Luhan’s waist, making the older fall into his waiting arms. Before Luhan could even mutter an exclamation of surprise, Sehun had dipped down, moving in for a kiss. They could hear the shutters of cameras furiously going off one after another, but Sehun could care less, and Luhan was in no position to pull away.

When Sehun does finally pull away, the couple are met with good-natured wolf whistles, before  
Kris announced the start of the official congratulations party for Sehun.

“Let’s go celebrate!” cheers Sehun, pulling Luhan along to the bar, only thinking of having fun, for the first time ever. He just wanted to party, wanted to spend the night being happy with Luhan. They sat down by the bar, once again manned by Jongin.

“Two of your specials, please,” says Sehun, winking at Jongin. _I told you that I could do this, it just needed time to play out._

“Right away,” replies Jongin, staring hard at Sehun. _What’s up with him?_ But he’s too high on success to care, and even Luhan is brightening up seeing a side of Sehun that he had never seen before.

Jongin comes back with their drinks, leaving just as quickly. Luhan takes the glass, looping his arm around Sehun’s, who also had a glass in his hands.

“Love shot?” Luhan suggests, and Sehun smirks, nodding his head in agreement. Their love shot turns into more than just a drink, their lips finding the other’s as they finish sipping down the colourful liquid. They can taste the sweetness, the tanginess, their blood spiked with alcohol. Despite the festive mood, they leave the party early, only to continue their own _private_ after party back at Luhan’s apartment. 

$

They were all over the news the next day, their kiss plastered across front pages and clips being played on television in loops. Some magazines even dedicated a whole double page spread to their kisses during the night, managing to capture each and every single one of them. Sehun was smug, cutting out the pictures and showing them to a shy Luhan, who would promptly rip up the cuttings. But as soon as he did, Sehun would just whip out his phone, scrolling through all the pictures on the internet.

“Sehun,” whines Luhan, “you’re so stupid. Why the hell would you do that in front of all the cameras?”

“Why not? retorts Sehun. “You weren’t exactly resisting me.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

Despite his outward protest, Luhan was secretly happy that everyone now knew who he was with. Sehun was also proud, his one hundred percent success streak still unbroken. His plan had gone off without a hitch (or maybe just a minor one which worked out well in the end anyway) and it was time to reap his benefits.

Kris stepped down, and Sehun now had full control over the company. He could settle down, live off the money that the company would make. And maybe living with Luhan wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Yes, Luhan had asked him to move in. Sehun wasn’t sure if he should, it was a big step in their relationship. But Luhan had pushed him, questioning his commitment so Sehun had been forced to accept. Although, now that he looks at it, living with Luhan would mean an added bonus. He had grown closer to Luhan over the course of the year, and he had always thought that Luhan wasn’t all that bad. Sure, this was all for the money, but Sehun could enjoy the other  
_pleasures_ that Luhan would be very willing to offer him.

So he moves in, a routine slowly forming between them. The physical part of their relationship blossomed, and Sehun found himself more relaxed than ever. Not to mention his increased power and wealth. So he grew complacent, probably not watching his back as well as he should. He should have known, ever since the hard stare that Jongin had sent him, that maybe things weren’t as well as they seemed.

It was another long day at work, and Sehun couldn’t wait to get back to their shared apartment, maybe ask Luhan to cook him up some dinner. He had learnt a lot about Luhan after moving in together, like how adorable the smaller looks waking up in his arms, how adorable he looked when he accidentally wore Sehun’s clothes that were too big on him, basically how adorable he looked. He also started noticing Luhan’s likes and dislikes, and he found himself buying things that he thought Luhan would like, instead of for himself.

It wasn’t falling in love, definitely not. He was just being the person that Kris had ordered him to be towards Luhan. He needed to keep up the act, to stay in this new lifestyle of his. It wasn’t as tiring as playing the game of underground dealer, he had everything at the tip of his fingers, even a person like Luhan. Especially a person like Luhan.

But when he opens the door of the apartment, calling out Luhan’s name, he finds all thoughts leaving him. Everything was trashed, their things thrown all over the place, picture frames broken, flower petals from the fresh flowers that Luhan had picked strewn across the floor, looking as if they had been stamped on.

“Luhan!” Sehun calls for his lover, but all he hears is the silence of the night, his own footsteps his only companion. He notices a ripped piece of paper on the coffee table, familiar cursive writing that he had never thought he would ever see again. He takes the paper, scanning it quickly before taking out his lighter, watching the note burn as he set the flame to the corner of it, his darkened eyes reflecting the blaze flickering in front of him.

_Once you’re in, you’re in for life, no matter how good of a player you are. Time to find your treasure, the game waits for no-one. Take your turn or forfeit everything._

\--

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I was writing a sequel to this... I have no recollection, but it might be something I'll work on now that I know I left it on a cliffhanger haha. Leave me comments/kudos if you want to see a continuation, or hit me up on twitter @akatcuties


End file.
